Perydot
Perydot (ang. Peridot) – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu Steven Universe, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Bożenę Furczyk. Jeden z Klejnotów. Historia Gdy po raz pierwszy Perydot się pojawiła, wspominała o miejscu zwanym Przedszkolem: "Tu Perydot. Przeprowadzam test ziemskiego centrum. Teleporter naprawiony. Rozmieszono siedemdziesiąt dziewięć robonoidów. Przygotowanie do znalezienia i ręcznej reaktywacji Przedszkola." tu przerywa jej zepsuty robot. Steven stwierdził, że są one dla niej jak dzieci, dopóki nie zgniotła robota. "Przejście do wewnętrznego teleportera." tu zauważa przyklejoną kiedyś przez Stevena naklejkę smutnego gofra. Podnosi ją i mówi "Huh? Ta lokalizacja nie jest bezpieczna", po czym używa teleportera i znika. Po jej teleportacji Klejnoty zaczęły się bardzo martwić. Od tego czasu na Ziemię zaczęły spadać wysyłane przez nią robonoidy. Jeden z nich zdołał dotrzeć do Przedszkola i utworzyć połączenie. Perydot miała zamiar wykorzystać obecną tam "przestarzałą" technologię do sprawdzenia eksperymentu, jednak przeszkodziło jej w tym pojawienie się Stevena. Widząc, że nie stanowi on żadnego zagrożenia, próbowała go zgnieść, do czego nie dopuściła Granat. Odkrycie, że na Ziemi stacjonują Klejnoty wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Domyśliła się, że to one niszczą jej maszyny i uniemożliwiają jej przedostanie się na Ziemię poprzez teleporter. W "Powrót" przybyła na Ziemię na pokładzie statku kosmicznego. Wtedy też pierwszy raz wspomina, że jej misją jest skontrolowanie Clustera. Jest rozczarowana, kiedy Jaspis uznaje Rose (w ciele Stevena) za priorytet i rozkazuje jej obrać kurs na Homeworld. Gdy Kryształowe Klejnoty uciekają, próbuje je powstrzymać Destabilizatorem Klejnotów, jednak Steven jest odporny na jego działanie i drużynie udaje się ją unieruchomić. Perydot wykorzystuje zamieszanie wywołane eksplozją na statku i wystrzeliwuje się w kapsule ratunkowej. Jak widzimy w "Zabawa", rozbiła się ona na polu w pobliżu Beach City – sylwetka samej Perydot może być widoczna na kilku klatkach. Klejnot osiąga swój cel w "Razem czy Osobno?", kiedy osobiście odwiedza Przedszkole i zdobywa "to czego potrzebowała". Natyka się na Kryształowe Klejnoty, jednak udaje jej się jej odlecieć poprzez użycie jej palców jako śmigieł helikoptera. W odcinku "Wołanie o Pomoc" Perydot udaje się wykorzystać ocalałe fragmenty węzła komunikacyjnego Klejnotów, aby nadać wiadomość. Opisuje w niej ona swoją sytuację i prosi Żółty Diament o przysłanie pomocy. Sygnał przypadkowo zostaje odebrany przez ziemskie odbiorniki telewizyjne – nie wiadomo czy dotarł na Homeworld. Po tym jak Kryształowe Klejnoty niszczą konstrukcję, Perydot próbuje odbudować teleport ("Friend Ship"). Ponownie, Drużyna Klejnotów niszczy jej plany. Perydot, zirytowana ciągłym "niszczeniem jej rzeczy", zwabia tamte na wrak statku kosmicznego, więzi je tam i atakuje bronią zainstalowaną w pojeździe. Kiepski stan statku i archaiczna technologia doprowadzają ją do furii, a także pozwalają Klejnotom pokonać przeszkody. Perydot musi ratować się ucieczką, jednak Stevenowi udaje się złapać jej stopę – Klejnot jest zmuszony odłączyć ją od reszty ciała i odlecieć bez niej. W "Złap Mnie, Jeśli Potrafisz" jest na tyle zdesperowana, by uciec z Ziemi, że porywa Stevena ze Świątyni. Zmusza go do użycia jego leczniczych mocy na teleporterze w Zakrzywionej Galaktyce, gdyż uznała, że skoro wyleczył klejnot Lapis, to z teleporterem też sobie poradzi. Gdy nie przynosi to rezultatu, załamuje się, pewna, że przyjdzie jej umrzeć. W chwili słabości zaczyna tłumaczyć Stevenowi szczegóły swojej misji, jednak przerywa jej pojawienie się reszty Drużyny Klejnotów. Wykorzystują one doświadczenie z poprzednich potyczek i pokonują Perydot. Chwilę przed tym, jednak, tamta próbuje je przekonać, że jej wiedza jest im niezbędna. Jako Klejnot, zostaje zbąbelkowana i wysłana do Świątyni. Steven uwalnia ją nieco później, ciekaw czego nie zdążyła im przekazać. Perydot jest przerażona swoją sytuacją i utratą limb enhancers – swojej jedynej broni. Po krótkiej szarpaninie zdradza chłopcu kilka szczegółów jej misji, po czym próbuje ucieczki. Bez swoich ulepszeń nie jest w stanie walczyć z Klejnotami, zamyka się więc w łazience Stevena. Klejnoty chcą z niej wydobyć więcej informacji na temat Clustera, dlatego decydują się pozostawić ją na wolności. Nie udaje im się to aż do akcji odcinka "When It Rains". Perydot panikuje wtedy słysząc grzmoty. Steven wyjaśnia jej jak działa deszcz i namawia do wyjścia na zewnątrz podczas burzy. To zdarzenie przekonuje ją do zmiany zdania – zabiera Stevena do Przedszkola, opowiada o eksperymentach z fuzjami przeprowadzanych na Ziemi i pokazuje czym jest Cluster. Jest przekonana, że chłopiec posiada rozległą wiedzą na temat planety, która pozwoli im powstrzymać wyklucie mutanta. Stevenowi udaje się przekonać ją, że niezbędnym jest powiadomienie pozostałych członkiń Drużyny Klejnotów. W "Back to the Barn" Perydot dzieli się z Drużyną Klejnotów swoją wiedzą. Perłą zaprowadza ją do stodoły, gdzie mają wybudować pojazd, zdolny przetransportować ich do wnętrza Ziemi. Jednak Perydot wątpi w jej umiejętności – w Świecie Klejnotów Perły mają niską pozycję społeczną i usługują innym Klejnotom, a Perydoty są urodzonymi inżynierami. Wywiązuje się kłótnia, która przeradza się w rywalizację. Chociaż Perydot wygrywa, widzi, że Drużyna Klejnotów, a przede wszystkim Steven, i tak doceniają Perłę. Ostatecznie przyznaje, że wiedza Perły jest imponująca i proponuje wspólną pracę przy budowie. W odcinku "Too Far" Perydot, przyzwyczajona do raportowania swoich postępów w panelu tworzonemu dzięki jej zbroi, zaczyna to robić na dyktafonie. Wciąż czuje gorycz z powodu tego, że musi słuchać się Perły czemu daje wyraz w swoich notatkach. Prosi też Granat, aby rozdzieliła się na Rubin i Szafir, ponieważ nie czuje się komfortowo w jej towarzystwie. Zostaje przez to przywiązana do ogrodzenia, gdzie odpowiada Stevenowi i Ametyst, jaką nazwę techniczną stosuje do poszczególnych części ciała. Wtedy pierwszy raz ktoś uznaje ją za zabawną. Po pewnym czasie wybiera się z nimi do Przedszkola aby, zgodnie ze swoim pomysłem, zabrać potrzebne wiertło z nieaktywnego injectors. Na sugestię Ametyst zaczyna opowiadać jak dziwne wydają się jej zwyczaje Drużyny Klejnotów: Granat, która zostaje w fuzji, chociaż nie walczy oraz o Stevenie, który jest obrzydliwą hybrydą i – aby mieć energię – musi wiecznie jeść. Nie unika jednak tematu Ametyst – tłumaczy jej, że jest uszkodzonym kwarcem, bo powinna być wielka i muskularna, jednak siedziała w ziemi zbyt długo. Dopiero później zdaje sobie sprawę, że zraniła uczucia Ametyst, więc – nie potrafiąc jej przeprosić – robi to z pomocą dyktafonu. Charakterystyka Perydot wydaje się bardzo ponurym i bezwzględnym Klejnotem – zamiast naprawić zepsutego robota, po prostu go miażdży. Była też gotowa zmiażdżyć Stevena, kiedy tylko upewniła się, że nie stanowi zagrożenia. Jest na tyle zdeterminowana by ukończyć swoja misję, że odwiedza Przedszkole nawet po rozbiciu się na Ziemi. Jest metodyczna, zgłasza wszystkie postępy swojej pracy czy też rzeczy, które zauważy w rodzaju notatnika wykonanego z jej czterech palców tworzących dotykowy ekran, jak i raportuje przełożonym o problemach ("Kulki w natarciu"). Dzięki inteligencji i zdolnościom taktycznym jest w stanie mierzyć się z całą Drużyną Klejnotów. Pomimo typowej powagi, Perydot bywa porywcza – głośno tryumfując w chwilach sukcesu i wpadając w złość kiedy napotka na przeszkodę. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś miesza w jej pracy, a gdy tylko coś takiego odkryje, nie spocznie do momentu gdy ta osoba nie dostanie za swoje. Jest bardzo pewna siebie i święcie wierzy w każdą rzecz, o jakiej informacje dostaje z góry. Wyraźnie czuje wyższość nad mieszkańcami Ziemi, nazywając samą planetę "nędzną" ("Keeping it Together") i okazując zniecierpliwienie swoją misją. Po utracie uzbrojenia zaczyna obawiać się wszystkiego, co ją otacza ("Catch and Release"). Bardzo się denerwuję i okazuje to poprzez nadmierną potliwość na policzkach. Do tego jest bardzo nieporadna i płochliwa – gdy uciekała przed Drużyną Klejnotów spadła z antresoli Stevena, będąc w łazience zaś kiedy Granat ją zawołała, ta ześlizgnęła się z umywalki, na której klękała. Natomiast wisząc na karniszu wanny, prawie spadła gdy krzyczała na Klejnoty. Po odcinku "Back to the Barn" widzimy, że uważa się za lepszą od Drużyny Klejnotów i próbuje to udowodnić na różne sposoby. Dopiero później widzi skutki swoich zachowań i niechętnie za nie przeprasza. Podczas odcinka "Too Far" Perydot zaczyna rozumieć, co znaczy być śmiesznym, że łączy to ze szczerością i zaczyna żartować z Klejnotów oraz Stevena, nie zwracając uwagi na ich uczucia. Wtedy także ponosi tego konsekwencję i przez dyktafon wyznaje swoją niewiedzę dotyczącą uczuć. Wygląd Perydot ma neonowo-zieloną skórę i oczy. Gdy nie ma na sobie zbroi – a dokładniej swoich butów – jest wzrostu Rubin i Szafir oraz jest troszkę niższa od Stevena, natomiast po zdjęciu ochraniaczy ukazują się jej prawdziwe dłonie. Palce ochraniaczy Perydot nie są bezpośrednio przyłączone do jej rąk, tylko lewitują w miejscu gdzie powinny znajdować się jej dłonie. Perydot nosi kombinezon z dekoltem w kształcie litery "V", który nie posiada rękawów. Na nogach posiada coś w rodzaju wysokich butów, a na rękach umieszczone są zielone ochraniacze. W miejscu kolan i łokci nosi małe, jasnożółte nakładki w kształcie diamentu. Włosy ma krótkie, żółtawo-zielone, stylizowane na kształt czworościanu. Ma mały, zadarty nos. Jasnozielona osłona przykrywa połowę jej twarzy. Jej klejnot znajduje się na czole oraz ma kształt zaokrąglonego, odwróconego do góry nogami trójkąta, posiadającego fasetę. Relacje Kryształowe Klejnoty Samo istnienie Drużyny Klejnotów było dla Perydot zaskoczeniem – nigdy o nich nie słyszała, aż do odcinka "Kulki w natarciu". Odkąd Perydot wie, że Klejnoty sabotowały jej pracę, użyła wszystkich możliwych sposobów, by je powstrzymać. Wyraźnie uważa je raczej za kłopotliwą, irytującą przeszkodę niż za zagrożenie dla jej misji, gardząc nimi i nazywając grudami (ang. clods). Podczas potyczek Klejnot woli raczej uciekać niż otwarcie je atakować. Bez swoich limb enhancers nie jest w stanie się z nimi mierzyć, jest spanikowana i spłoszona. Dopiero Steven zdołał ją nakłonić do zaufania Drużynie Klejnotów i współpracy w imię wspólnego celu. Obecnie ich stosunki są chłodne, ale pozbawione wrogości. Perła Ponieważ na rodzinnej planecie Perły usługują innym typom Klejnotów, Perydot była zaskoczona niezależnością Perły. Wątpiła w jej umiejętności techniczne i traktowała jako kogoś gorszego od siebie. Nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, nawet kiedy Perła wybudowała robota równie sprawnego co maszyna Perydot, w odcinku "Back to the Barn". Dopiero widząc jak traktuje ją reszta Drużyny Klejnotów, przyznaje, że Perła osiągnęła wiele i proponuje nawiązanie współpracy. Ametyst Ich bliższe relacje zaistniały dopiero w odcinku "Too Far". Z początku Ametyst uważała Perydot za zabawny Klejnot, pytając ją o nazwy części ciała. Perydot, uważając Ametyst za najbardziej wartościową członkinię Drużyny, celowo próbowała ją rozśmieszyć. Gdy w Przedszkolu Perydot zaczęła tłumaczyć Ametyst dlaczego jest uszkodzonym kwarcem, nieumyślnie zraniła jej uczucia. Nieświadoma tego, nadal próbowała je zaimponować i popadła we frustrację, gdy tamta ignorowała jej żarty. Gdy ratuje Ametyst, ta nie okazuje jej wdzięczności, odchodząc. Dopiero później ich sytuacja polepsza się, gdy Perydot ją przeprasza. Steven Universe Perydot niewiele wie o ludziach, dlatego początkowo uważała go jako przedstawiciela odrębnego gatunku "Stevenów". W "Jail Break" zaatakowała go Destabilizatorem Klejnotów i zaskoczył ją brak efektu. Szybko jednak przestała traktować go poważnie, widząc, że chłopiec nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Uprzejmość z jaką odnosi się do niej chłopiec sprawiła, że Perydot zaczyna go tolerować – dzieli się z nim kilkoma informacjami i wpuszcza do swojego przyczółku w jego łazience. Po tym jak tłumaczy jej zasadę powstawania deszczu Perydot uznaje, że posiada on rozległą wiedzę o Ziemi – wyjaśnia mu czym jest Cluster i liczy, że razem będą w stanie go powstrzymać. To Steven przekonuje ją, że pomoc reszty Klejnotów jest niezbędna i sprawia, że przełamuje ona swoja niechęć do "zdrajczyń". Jaspis Perydot, po dowiedzeniu się o istnieniu Stevena i po tym, kiedy Kryształowe Klejnoty uniemożliwiły jej kontynuowanie jej misji, przybyła na Ziemię z Jaspis jako jej eskortą. Jest wyraźnie niższą rangą od tamtej i niechętnie słucha jej rozkazów. Widać wyraźnie, że Perydot boi się Jaspis. Ciekawostki * Perydot jest drugim Klejnotem nie należącym do drużyny Kryształowych Klejnotów. * Jest pierwszym Klejnotem z Homeworld, który pojawił się w drugim sezonie. * Jest pierwszym wrogim Klejnotem ujawnionym w drugiej i pierwszej Stevenowej Bombie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Stevena Universe'a Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi Stevena Universe'a Kategoria:Klejnoty